Nine
by My-Curly-Cue
Summary: "Oh, you'll just have to wait my precious Kimmy." Kim shot him a glare but inside, her heart skipped a beat when he called her his. Many JackxKim and Jack&Kim One-Shots. JackxKim Minor JerryxMika Rated T For Hurt/Comfort, Violence, Romance, and Suspense In Some Chapters
1. The Game Of Grim

**Nine **

**~The Game Of Grim~**

* * *

It's like a game. It's like a game of charades. People act like someone or something not their own and never talk about it, while others try and guess who or what they are. Many players are spotted right off the bat, others are acting for a long time before they are spotted, but they are eventually spotted. Then, there are other players. Players who chose their role, act, then disappear. Players who are never spotted, nor accused of acting in this dangerous thrill ride. Players like me. I'm one of them. No one knows I am, nor will they ever.

Now, the three types of players have names. The first one, which is the player who is always spotted, is called a Burlesque. Define Burlesque you ask? Burlesque: an absurd or comically exaggerated imitation of something. Synonym: Act. Burlesques are common. They always act and you always know that they are who they are since they commonly change their lives at least twice a week.

The second type of player is called an Anarchist. Define Anarchy? Anarchy: a state of disorder due to absence or nonrecognition of authority. Synonym: Chaos, Turmoil. Anarchists are common, but not as much as Burlesques, you can know that they are Anarchists since they change their lives to the most, ten times a year.

Then, the bitter most violent player is called, a Grimmer. Define Grim? Grim: 1.) Forbidding or uninviting 2.) Depressing or worry to consider 3.) Unrelentingly harsh; merciless.

That's what I am. Merciless.

So, you might be wondering, what about friends? What about your family? Yes, I have a family. No I do not have friends. The closest friends I have are fellow Grimmers. But, being a Grimmer is a confusing role. You are unsure of who is a fellow Grimmer. Once you are a Grimmer, you can't talk about The Game, you can't ask or ever find out about who is a fellow Grimmer. You can only assume.

I do not know about the other two roles or the rules about them, but one thing is for sure, you cannot talk about The Game or ever suspect anyone to be a Player. You can, actually, suspect someone to be a Player but you must not be one yourself, you must be a Watcher. Watchers are Players prime enemies. Watchers hunt and be on the look out for Players. What do they do once they find Players? I really don't know. I always assumed that when Watchers find Players, they just strip them of their powers. But no, I remember seeing this one Burlesque, I only knew it was a Burlesque since she changed frequently, who suddenly disappeared. I could tell many people were looking for her, but no one said why. That gave away their cover. It was pretty obvious that they were all Burlesques.

Now, I know I'm telling you a lot about The Game and Players but,nit's only because I'm a Grimmer. I'm really not supposed to know about all this, but I have my ways. What are those ways, you ask? Well, you'll find out later.

I am a Grimmer. This is where you should gasp, widen eyes in shock, freeze in mortal terror. Why? Because, I can do things that normal humans can't. Burlesques and Anarchists are humans, but just completely change their lives multiple times. Grimmers? They are humans, just with abilities to do things that humans cannot. What are these abilities? You'll find out later. Grimmers are also introverts. You can occasionally get a word out of them, unless they completely trust you. Oh no, I talk just not in public. I can NOT let a Watcher know my voice, identity, or DNA. It would just lead to disaster. Well, what happens if a Watcher finds a Grimmer? You may be asking, jumping up and down excited as all get out. But, I may not tell you. You hopefully will never find out.

Well now, what type of powers or abilities beyond the human race do you have? You may ask. Well, that is for me to know and for you to find out...

:...:...:...:...:

Have you ever been so scared to let someone into your life because you worry if they are really not who they say they are? What if they were someone different? What if they were someone who was supposed to be against you? What if they were something out to get you?

I skated from my house, riding as fast I could iPod in hand listening to my favorite music. It was an early Wednesday morning and I really did not want to got to school today.

The sunlight was cool in the morning breeze, but I knew it would be burning against the asphalt soon.

Finally, I arrived at school. I flipped my board up to me and pulled the headphones down around my neck. I walked inside, head low trying to blend in and look casual. From how long I've had to live like that, it practically came naturally now. I walked up to my locker and slid my board inside, grabbed a book for Math. Just then, I felt a presence behind me.

"Hello." she muttered, voice deeper than most girls'. She didn't sound like someone you'd want to mess with. She was strong, confident but very small. I turned with a small smile. It was Kim.

Some people say that to have a great friendship, you need communication but we barely even talk to each other and we were so very close.

We walked to the first period of the day that wasn't a really go subject to start with, math. Yes I know, you're probably thinking, Jack! sYou're not human though! You're smarter! Yes, and no. Yes, that's right I'm not human and no, I'm not awake yet.

Finally, the bell rang and we walked out of the classroom and to our lockers. I was fully awake now and my senses were at full power. This was the only place I knew of that I regularly visited that I needed to keep fully alert to not be discovered. It was easy since I was a Grimmer but hard since I was Jack Brewer. Why, do you ask, is it hard because I am Jack Brewer? I don't know why. He told me so. So as the other Grimmers. When we all transformed, we were told our weaknesses and strengths. I was told that the normal High School life like bullying, popularity, and parties were all things that were easy for me to reject, but I was my own weakness.

_'You're not like normal Grimmers Jack, your weakness is yourself. Don't fall because you are eating yourself alive.' _

His words always echoed in my head as recharging strength.

When we walked away, hand in hand, from our lockers, someone caught my eye. She looked so familiar. Her bright red locks were wavy and flowed to her waist. She had on a black jacket with the hood over her head. The old, torn ripped jeans she wore were obviously too big for her tiny body. Then, her piercing blue eyes met mine with an ocean of fright, guilt, confusion, anger. It was Donna Tobin. She was a Burlesque. My own eyes started to widen and I felt the, starting to shine abnormally brighter but I turned away from her before I would let my cover be taken away. Kim's grasp on my hand tightened and I looked down at her. She looked confused. I nodded and she gave me her notebook. I wrote down what I wanted to tell her since I couldn't talk right now; we were by too many people. Two many people I suspected. I wrote:

'_.4 / .20 / 19.9 / 1 / ..2'_

After she read it, her eyes nearly popped out of her head and she smacked me with her note book. I laughed and pushed away from her.

'_21.15.25 / / / 21.15.25 / / 4.9.5'_

She wrote back. I nodded in disbelief. I then felt a scorching pain in my chest and as I did, Kim looked at me. I pressed my hand agains tmy chest and tried not to eye anyone. Anyone. Whenever a Grimmer was in pain, their cover will free flow from their eyes and everyone will know that you're a Grimmer. I closed my eyes relaxing then opened them again when the pain subsided.

What's up with all the random letters, Brewer? You may ask... well Kim and I created our own language type thing so that no one would know what we were saying. What you do, is take the letter number of each letter, create a word with it, then flip it around. So we made a graph like this:

5...

E...

And if we wanted a word it would look like:

10.1.3 . 11

J A C K

Then flip it around:

So, my message to her was: _'Donna Tobin is a Burlesque' _

And hers to me was: _'You know that you will die'_

I didn't officially believe that I would die. Grimmers can't die unless a Watcher drugs you with their drug poison. Something we won't get into since it gives me chills just to think of it.

Well then, what's up with the pain? You ask. I get it frequently. Like if I give too much information out about The Game, I could get caught. So, pain is like a warning. Excruciating sometimes, other times, I can barely feel it. But it's still there.

I then looked at Kim and she nodded. I didn't even have to message or tell her to dispose of the paper properly since she could read my eyes pretty well. Why couldn't we just talk to each other through our eyes then? Because, Grimmers can't do that with other Players. Not even Grimmers, their own type. I, of course, talked of nothing about the game with Kim except for accusing people of being Burlesques, since it wasn't life threatening...only if you were a Grimmer. This is so confusing, just hang on, you'll get the swing of things soon.

"Come over?" I whispered. She nodded. She came over after school usually, that's how we created the language anyways.

Today I felt much more reserved and didn't want to be around anyone. I was shocked at myself to start feeling like that towards Kim at the end of the day. I never told her though. I usually talk a lot to Kim and only Kim but I didn't today and I could tell she was suspecting something wrong with me.

Finally, it was the end of the day. I walked up to my locker and I grabbed my board. I turned in feeling a presence, that is not Kim's, and I watch as Donna Tobin walks slowly by me, not jumping out from the other students crowding hallways. Her icy blue eyes shot a glare that almost made me lose my composure. She then whipped away so quickly and I gasped turning back to my locker.

I then feel another presence and I whip around, acting a little too jumpy. It was Kim and she looked like she was uneasy.

"Let's go." I whispered so that only she could hear it. Her board was in her hand, falling against her side. I grabbed mine and we walked out of the school, or as I like to call it, the hell hole where Grimmers are caught. But hey, my name for it is way too cover spilling for Watchers. I could never get caught. If I did, who would protect Kim? And what about what others think? They would know that I am a Grimmer...if I even come back, much less alive. What am I saying? No one. _No one _can permanently kill a Grimmer. Not even the maker of The Game.

I don't even want to think about my life. It's miserable. But after being a Grimmer for over 98 years already, I know how to take care of myself.

Whoa Jack, how old are you then if you've been a Grimmer for almost 100 years? You may ask...again. Well, unlike Burlesques and Archaists, once you become a Grimmer, you stay that age forever. _Forever_. I need to tell Kim that I'm not a Watcher. I am almost for sure that she thinks I am. The scary thing is, she's been closer to me than we ever had. What if she's a Player, but what if she's not? What if she's a fellow Grimmer. But, what if she were a Watcher?

See how I have to live? Of only _suspicions_. Not _absolutions_.

:...:...:...:...:

In a normal game like charades, you can play it for as long as you would like to, then stop. It's not like that. It's for eternity. You can't stop playing who you've become. You must change so many times so that Watchers won't find you. Even for some, you must hide away and not give your identity to no one. That's what kills me. I gave mine to someone and I don't know what role in The Game they take, nor will I ever. Even if you're about to tell someone what role you take, it will never come out. It's as if the whole Game turns against you and your body doesn't have the communications it's supposed to have as a Player and you die with shocking pain. But, they do give you life again, but it does only matter on if The Game has mercy on you or not. That's why Burlesques and Archaists are being pulled out of life so fast. Grimmers? They are pulled sometimes. But as for me? Well, that's for The Game to decide. If they pull me, they just lost their most valuable Player. Why am I the most important one? Because, I'm Jack Brewer, the Grimmer who's weakness is themselves, the oldest Grimmer, the one who hasn't fallen yet. But even though I was named all those things, I still had to make a choice. One choice that would change the way I lived forever.

So, what would you do if you were faced with this question:

Life or Death forever, make your pick.

Most all people chose life not knowing what was going to happen to them, like me. What happens? I must not tell you, for I already have. It' your decision to remember that. Now, most all the people who chose life wishes they chose death, like me. Why? I must not tell you, for I already have.

So, it's your turn to pick. Which one do you chose? You better pick fast or The Game will pick for you. Who's _The Game_? Well, I've already told you. But if you absolutely need the answer, choose the right way.

_What's your pick?_

* * *

**Suspense: Jack and Kim**

**R&R**

**~Lee :] **


	2. Their Song

**Nine**

**~Their Song~**

* * *

The melody rang through the girls' bathroom. A colorful stream of feeling was poured through her voice. The girl grinned subconsciously into the mirror as she brushed her long, wet, tangly hair.

She just arrived at the training room; the building she calls her second home, where her friends who are with her feel like family instead of acquaintances.

With the lyrics of her favorite song falling out of her lips, she was using her natural voice. No, she never had training, no tips; she was an original raw singer. Her voice was hers and hers only. The song was a beautiful masterpiece by a band she thought was amazing. Flyleaf was their name. Yes, they are a heavy rock and metal band, but some of their songs were slow and in her opinion, the best.

Little did she know he was sitting right outside. He was finished in the boys' locker rooms and was walking to the training room in his gi when he heard her. He stopped and was a little confused. He leaned against the wall, right by the door of the girls' locker rooms. He grinned at the sound.

_All your twisted thoughts free flow_

_To ever lasting memories show soul_

He slid down the wall, sitting down, and just listened to her; without her knowing. She just sang what she felt each day with none of the guys knowing. She did so to just relax before she goes into, in her quotes, "a room full of the oddest shades of weirdos which none of them are girls". She always grinned at the thought and guess what? She was thinking of that exact quote; so she started to grin.

You could hear her small smile in her singing and he smiled in hearing that.

_Kiss the stars with me_

_And dread the wait for _

_Stupid calls returning us to life_

She finally finished combing out her long honey blond hair but at the moment, it looked brunette because of the shower she had taken at her house just a little while ago before.

_We say to those who are in love_

_It can't be true 'cause we're too young_

_I know _

_That's true_

_Because_

_So long I was in love with you_

_So I thought_

His grin was growing a little smaller; listening to the lyrics.

She woven a one-sided french braid into her bangs and it ascended down her shiny locks. She then shover the comb into her bag and grabbed her gi from it.

_A year goes by_

_And I _

_Can't talk about it_

His grin was shrinking as each word sunk into his chest and nearly cut his heart.

_On my knees dim lighter room_

_Thoughts free flow try to consume _

_Myself _

_And this_

_I'm not _

_Faithless_

_Just paranoid _

_Of getting lost or that I might loose_

_Ignorance is bliss cherish it_

_In pretty neighborhoods you learn too much_

_To hold_

_Believe_

_It not_

_And fight the tears_

_With pretty smiles and lies about the times_

He was no longer grinning but an expression that was portraying himself to be deep in thought and listening intently to a certain sound; a sound that made his heart joyous but heavy all at the same time.

She slipped out of her over shirt, leaving herself in a under-tank-top and she slid into her karate gi's shirt.

_A year goes by _

_And I _

_Can't talk about it_

_The times_

_Weren't _

_Right_

_And I _

_Couldn't talk about it _

Then, it struck him; dead in the chest.

_Choris romance says goodnight _

_Close your eyes and I'll close mine_

_Remember you remember me_

_Hurt the first the last between_

_Choris romance says goodnight _

_Close your eyes and I'll close mine_

_Remember you remember me_

_Hurt the first the last between_

He knew why she always hummed this song and why she was singing it now. It hurt him to know why it was her favorite song, but it also made him ecstatic with delight. From his excitement, he felt his knees go weak.

_And I'm praying_

_That we will see_

_Something there_

_In between_

_Then and there _

_That exceeds_

_So we can dream_

_So we can talk about it _

His eyes now shut and his smile came back. He leaned his head against the wall in pride of knowing why it was her song. It was her life. It explained everything she's gone through, everything she will go through, and everything she's excited to go through. _Her_ song.

_Choris romance says goodnight _

_Close your eyes and I'll close mine_

_Remember you remember me_

_Hurt the first the last between_

_Choris romance says goodnight _

_Close your eyes and I'll close mine_

_Remember you remember me_

_Hurt the first the last between_

_And I'm praying_

_That we will see_

_Something there_

_In between_

_Then and there _

_That exceeds_

_So we can dream_

He was amazed at her voice. Being the musician he already was, he knew the difference of a trained voice and raw voice; her voice was hers. _Perfectly_ hers.

_And all these twisted thoughts I see _

_Jesus there in between_

_And all these twisted thoughts I see _

_Jesus there in between_

Then, her voice stopped and he rose his head, wide eyes.

"Okay..." he heard her voice. He smirked knowing she always mumbled that and held the note for a long time whenever she was about to finish something. He stood up quickly in hearing her turn off the lights. He ran into the training room, ignoring the curious looks the other boys made, and sat on the closest red bench.

She walked out of the circular door and grinned at them all who also sent her wondering looks. Unknowingly saving him, she never did notice them.

When she walked up to her locker to put the duffle bag inside, the other boys went back to training. He brought his sleeve up to his forehead and wiped off the sweat that collected there. She turned back and sat next to him on the bench.

"Thank you." he whispered where only she could hear him. Yes, she was confused, yes she wanted to know why he told her that but, just nodded.

"You're welcome." Her voice rang into his ears. He grinned at her obliviousness, but also he did so at her innocence.

She just made _her_ song _his_ song.

* * *

**Fluff: JackxKim**

**R&R**

**~Lee :]**


	3. A Glimpse

**Nine**

**~A Glimpse~**

* * *

The school's hallways were filled with aggravated teens, walking along side the walls subconsciously. They were trying to ignore the shouts of the school's well known best friends who were currently arguing. If the two were scheming some prank on a poor student, everything would fall into place perfectly. If the two were talking, no one would interrupt them. If the two were together, no one would get in their way which meant no one was around either one of them considering they were together 24/7. Why did everything go perfectly with these two? Because everyone loved them and their eternal friendship, even Donna Tobin.

But, one thing that everyone misinterpreted them for was a couple. When new kids would be welcomed to the school, the teens who have already been attending for a while would make sure to warn them that their friendship was nothing more. Why would they warn them? Doesn't it sound too harsh of a word? Actually no. If you knew the girl, then you would not be surprised.

Well, why were the friends arguing? To answer plainly, it was either about something really dumb or _someone_. Then, small silent groans were passed along the main hallways were made by the students when they entered; Jack Brewer and Kim Crawford.

"Pleeeeeee-"

"I said no." Kim snapped back, interrupting Jack's whine. He groaned and tossed his head back. She walked up to her locker, lips clenched tightly together and converse shoes stomping on the sleek tiles, obviously angered by the brunette. When she opened the slim metallic door, Jack dashed up and slipped in between her and inside of the locker. Her deep brown eyes widened in shock of his actions but she quickly hid the feeling.

When he acted so weirdly upon her, the other students started to secretly watch them; spying on them I presume.

"Jack." she sighed. He moved aside from her letting her attention leave him which was very rare. Why was it rare? Because, one, he always wanted her attention and two, it was very unlikely for him to move aside without pressing her on. Of course, he never did mean any of his persistence to be harm to her; he'd never hurt her. The students listened more intently. Why were they acting so weird? That question is hard for even I to answer.

"Kim?" his voice was soft and loving. She grabbed a book off the top shelf in the locker and closed it. She then turned to Jack. The hallways were abnormally quiet. No sound was made. Nothing. Of course, the two teens that were staring each other down didn't notice. It was as if they were in their own world.

"Yes Jack?" she asked, her voice much more calm. A rare zing of innocence was present in her voice and it gave him chills just to hear her voice those single two words.

"May I ask you," he paused. As he licked his lips slightly, his chocolate brown eyes stole a glance from the ground as he took a step closer to her.

"Why?" his voice was a little higher when he asked that and she couldn't help but let a small smile curve as her lips.

"You're so cute you know that?" she asked generally with slight laughter at her voice. Jack smirked as she added a short laugh to the end of the sentence.

"I know." he muttered. Kim's face fell and her smile was turned and her eyes stared him down. Jack just grinned down at her, as if he never said anything to be cocky even though he knew exactly what he had just done.

None of the students made a sound, they were still watching silently. They all felt some of the aggravating tension arise from their shoulders and were now sucked into this scene as if they were watching their favorite television show on international tv.

Kim's honey blond hair waved in the slight wind that was made by the shaking of her head. She looked down and wore a simple smile, shaking her head at his innocent persistence.

"Because," she sighed. His eyes widened realizing that she was about to tell him his answer. But little did he know, that she was expecting an answer from him as well.

"Because... I cannot tell you." he groaned and she smirked in success of his outburst.

"Jack?" his gaze quickly met hers not wanting to miss a single second of her.

"Why not?" she asked simply. His eyes rolled. The students were quickly catching on and they came to conclude that they were going to tell each other something. But neither wanted to tell each other their fact, but both wanted to hear each others.

"Because Kim, I need to hear you first." he whispered so only she could hear him. She nodded and looked away from him staring at something else. Jack held a small grin when he saw her thinking. The skater always thought she looked so cute when she was in this state. He, of course, would never tell anyone since his pride was bigger than his mouth.

The students realized that they have been watching them like stalkers for he past few minutes, so one of them looked around and started the usual rush of a High School. The students talked loudly, trying to act normal almost all succeeding.

"But Jack, I- I um..." she trailed off ignoring his gaze. She was watching some girls at a locker a few yards away. They were smiling at her while talking to each other.

"You've got nothing do you?" he asked leaning his head to the right trying to see her eyes and grab her attention. She then flinched and looked at him, standing normally. So did he. A gleam in her eyes made his composure almost break but, he hid it away. Knowing what she was begging for, he just grinned.

"Oh, you'll just have to wait my precious Kimmy." he whispered with a smirk plastered on his lips. Kim shot him her infamously famous Kim Crawford death glare but inside, her heart skipped a beat when he had called her his. She, of course, would tell no one of this since her pride was greater than her feelings.

"Fine. I will wait, only if you stop calling me Kimmy." she told him, harshly. He chuckled.

"Kimmy, Kimmy, Kimmy." he walked passed her to his locker, which was by the way right next to hers. She huffed at the sound of her forbidden nickname he gave her.

"Isn't this where we started?" he asked her as he opened the locker and pulled out a book. It was true, the blond was angered that he had called her Kimmy. Why was she? No one really knows, she's always been like that. How did they get into this argument? Well, it was the question one of the two asked after Jack's use of her nickname.

"Yes, I guess that means that this will go nowhere." she sighed. But, even though she voiced that statement, she did not believe it.

"Kim, don't say that. You don't know what could and could not happen." Jack informed her. As if he could read her mind he reassured her this. Her heart thumped against her ribcage in knowing this.

"I know," she said quietly, "I don't know what could." she finished a little uneasy for what she was about to do. He looked at her confused but her eyes were not on him so he looked back to his locker shaking it off.

"What do you mean?" he asked her. He was suspicious and maybe just a little worried for her since she never did act like this. It was common for him to be worried for her if she acted opposite from her normal being. He waited for her to respond but never did look at her, eyes on the book at his fingertips.

"Jack?" she asked. Jack turned to look at her and before either of them could say anything else she moved into him. She kissed his cheek then looked away but did not walk away from him. His eyes widened in shock and his breath was caught in his throat. After a second or two, which felt like eternity to him, he then saw her figure. She was swaying back and forth, hands behind back obviously anxious and worried. But, her beautiful brown eyes were not on him. He grinned.

"Kim?" he asked. She turned her head to look at him and before either of them could say anything he moved down to her. He kissed her cheek and pulled away looking at her eyes. The eyes he always remembered as Kim Crawford's were twice as large, glowing with joy and finally desolate of anxiety. He smiled and she did too.

What was very peculiar about all of this was that they never did say anything afterwards. They were together for the rest of the day more settle and relaxed but never awkward. Yes, they would sneak another kiss in when no one, absolutely no one, was looking. Another thing was the students. The other students never did see their kiss nor suspected it to happen right then and there. It was as if everything was normal and nothing was different; except for Jack and Kim.

They were closer and more mature around each other. Even though arguments hurt and they can damage friendships, this one did exactly opposite. But, do you know what was funny about this one?

No one knows what they were arguing about.

* * *

**Love: JackxKim**

**R&R**

**~Lee :]**


	4. Broken

**Nine**

**~Broken~**

* * *

No One's Pov

He lifted his guitar up out of the hard black case. His deep brown eyes glowed with excitement as he turned around to face her. She looked up and grinned her signature smile from where she sat. The sun was just setting and it's orange rays shot vertically through the tall pine trees. The two sat in the center of a very small woods type of field. Thankfully, a tree was grown every twenty feet away from each other so they had comfortable room to sit in.

He sat across from her and brought the guitar into his lap with him. She watched him waiting. A spiral notebook was in his lap under her right hand where her pen was held. Inside was every single one of her amazing lyrical songs. She was a songwriter. He wrote the music behind her lyrics. The two just created one during the weekend before and were finally ready to play it together.

He started strumming the guitar not taking his eyes off of her. Her eyes brightened in what he was playing. She loved it. But, before she could start singing her lyrics, he sang his.

I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away

Her breath caught in her throat. She didn't know that he could sing, much less write lyrics.

He looked up to her and she nodded. Receiving the message that he wanted her to grab his notebook, she did and saw that he was already on the page that these lyrics were written on.

I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

They then started to sing the chorus together, her harmonizing.

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open

And I don't feel like I am strong enough

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

His eyebrows shot up and he nodded to her to sing the next verse.

The worst is over now and we can breathe again

I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away

There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

He then started to harmonize but his voice faded. He was caught in a trance by her voice. As if she has been familiar with this song for a long time, she just sang. His eyes widened at her. The sun was reflecting off her blond hair and her brown eyes sparkled. Her voice was right on key; not a note off his strumming.

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open

And I don't feel like I am strong enough

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

With a chuckle and smirk on his lips, he started to harmonize with her; stronger voice than he had used before.

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open

And I don't feel like I am strong enough

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

She opened her eyes and they were staring at each other. Not shocked, not awkward, but lovingly. He realized that they were both leaning in and he smirked.

"Come on." he muttered very softly as he rose his hand signaling her to come closer to him.

She smiled then quickly pressed her lips against his. He smiled into the kiss and pressed harder. He pulled away first.

They just looked at each other grinning. Then, they laughed a little and went back to playing the music.

She was smiling the whole time she sang and a certain gleam in his eyes portrayed that he was the luckiest guy in the world.

Just because of a simple song he wrote.

* * *

**JackxKim **

***Song By: Seether **

***Featuring: Amy Lee**

***Song Title: Broken **

**R&R**

**~Lee:]**


	5. Written On The Bullet

**Nine **

**~Written On The Bullet~**

***WARNING: Rated M for Blood/Gore, Ideological Maturity, Death, and Depression***

* * *

His Pov

The eerie sound of silence flooded in the room making my ears ring and my tears fly away. All the movements in the room ceased to bring joy and peace. My heart fell into my stomach and my eyes were stinging as I snapped my eyes shut to the blood that leaked into my open mouth. I left my breathing rise and my fists clench as my hearing faded. My eyes whipped opened on hearing a single footstep. The body was gone. Only the blood remained. I let my emotions take over and raged towards the bloody murderer who cut the silence off.

He directed other ones of his kind as he stalked the room in total control. I felt arms grip my arms and I freeze. My captor felt me tense and noticed something was about to go dreadfully wrong. For him. I gripped his wrist and turned around twisting his whole arm breaking it. I punched his elbow as I jerked his arm around making his flip over me and onto his back. I placed my foot on his back. I looked to the leader's fuming eyes. I smirked on hearing sirens and shrieks. The leader's eyes turned into ones of terror.

He flipped his body to the back hallways and race into the college's cafeteria. I turned to that direction and instantly freeze. Everyone else did too. A gunshot, echoed down the halls of the murder scene. I slowly dive down and pick up the five inch knife that laid at my feet and cautiously crept down the room.

Once I reached the door's edge, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. My best friend's voice echoed in my head and almost rang out of my ears and into the world she once lived in. I was ready. I yank myself around and pointed the knife in fight position. With pure shock, the bloody knife collided into the ground with a shriek. I was frozen in place. My eyes were closed in a matter of time and the words e hoed in my head. Why am I here? Why am I involved with a suicide murder?

I opened my eyes and noticed that I had walked myself back into the hallways of this forsaken crime scene. The police already laid out the bodies of the victims and walked passed me into the cafeteria almost hitting me and knocking me down. My gaze fell onto the one image that shook me into a trance. My feet rode me to the forensic scientists and they let me pass. I knelt down to a victim of this scene. My hand rested on her wound and I noticed her forehead, painted with my tears. They mixed with the blood at her hairline. I brought my hand up to my gaze and was sucked into the deep blood red color, thick, dripping off my hand and splattered onto the tinted red polished floor. My eyes closed tightly.

"She said yes." I muttered. "Why didn't I?"

* * *

**Based off of the song, 'Cassie' by 'Flyleaf' about Cassie Reynolds, victim of the Columbine shooting. **

**R&R**

**~Lee:]**


	6. End Note

**Hello readers. **

**I am extremely sorry for not updating any stories in such a long time! It's just that I haven't had any inspiration for Kickin' It, even the show. The show is just dull, kiddish, and not as good as it used to be. Season one was so amazing and funny but now, it's boring. **

**As much as I hate to say it, I won't be finishing any stories on this account any longer. I have moved to my other account:**

**bowtiesandbrits: u/4828723/bowtiesandbrits**

**Which is where I will publish my Supernatural, Doctor Who, and Sherlock fanfics. (SuperWhoLockian now) **

**I hope you guys understand. But, to not take everything away all at once, I will be finishing two of the however many stories I have here. ****_On The Fifth Floor_**** and ****_Casa Del Mara Estates_**** are the two I pick. **

**_On The Fifth Floor_****:**

**Because my best friend really, really wants me to finish it and if I finish it, I'd want you guys to read it :)**

**_Casa Del Mara Estates_****:**

**Because it's mature enough and has a very OOC setting where I can change the characters to either be my own or one of my other fandoms. **

**I'm really sorry again. I will be reading some more Kickin' It fanfics and hopefully review so don't think I completely left you guys! I will be on my other account reviewing too :) **

**Farewell Friends**

**-Lee:)**


End file.
